


Riled

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on Jealous by Nick Jonas





	Riled

Neither one of you would ever cheat on the other, but it was always fun to rile the other up. Both of you would admit to being the jealous type, hating to see anyone touching what belonged to you. But each of you also liked to play games. To make the other so mad with jealously that it led to spectacular angry sex. Probably not the healthiest thing for a relationship, but it worked for you and Adam. 

He knew exactly what you were up to when you suggested a night out dancing at a club. Adam knew the second you suggested it that you were looking to stir up some trouble. His suspicions were confirmed when you walked out of the bedroom in a blood red mini dress with slits all across the body showing an almost indecent amount of skin. When he protested your wardrobe choice you had simply smirked and kindly reminded him that he had zero say in what you chose to wear. 

You bit your tongue when you saw how good he looked in those tight dark blue jeans and baby blue button down shirt that made his eyes pop. Your fingers itched to run through his hair and you were tempted to call off your plan and convince Adam that a night in was the way to go. But you knew the end result would be worth it, so you swallowed your lust and let Adam lead you out of the apartment and down to your waiting taxi. 

**  
I don’t like the way he’s looking at you  
I’m starting to think that you want him too  
Am I crazy? Have I lost ya  
Even though I know you love me, can’t help it  
**

You swiveled your hips in time with the music ignoring the man you were dancing with, his hands on your hips as you watched Adam over by the bar. He was watching you, the set of his shoulders getting tenser by the second as he watched your partner touch your body in ways only he should. You smiled tauntingly at Adam and ground your hips into the man’s groin making his grip tighten around your waist. 

It would only be a matter of time before Adam came over and pushed the man off you, staking his claim on the crowded dance floor before dragging you into some clandestine corner. Or if he was really worked up right back to your apartment where he would spend the night showing you exactly who you belonged to. 

But Adam through a wrench in your carefully constructed plan, grabbing a pretty brunette by the hand and leading her across the dance floor, stopping directly in your line of sight and placing his hands on her hips, just as your partner’s hands were on you. Staring challengingly at you Adam pulled the girl’s ass into his groin, keeping her tightly pressed to him as they moved to the beat. 

**  
I turn my cheek, music up  
And I’m puffing my chest  
I’m getting ready to face you  
Can call me obsessed  
**

You swallowed hard trying to push back the jealous rage that threatened to consume you. You glared at the interloper imaging ripping her hair out at the roots as she reached her hands behind her, sliding them all over your man’s body. But you weren’t going to give Adam the satisfaction of caving first. You had started this and you were determined to finish it. Maneuvering your partner you flipped in his arms pressing your chest to his and keeping you at an angle to Adam where you could still see what he was doing. 

You could see his hands clenching on the brunette’s waist as your dance partner grabbed a handful of your ass and you ran your hands over the man’s chest and back, rubbing your tits against his chest as you moved. 

“Watch it.” You warned him so he wouldn’t get too handsy. “This ain’t for you.” 

“Then who’s it for?” your partner asked, confusion clear on his face at your suddenly cold attitude. 

“Me.” You hid your smile as Adam suddenly appeared, his partner abandoned on the dance floor as Adam grabbed you from the man’s arms. “Get your hands off my girl and back the fuck up before I hurt you.” 

Something in Adam’s expression must have told the man he was deadly serious and he quickly retreated without an argument as Adam pulled you flush against his body.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Adam growled nipping at your ear. “Why would you let that asshole touch what belongs to me?” 

**  
You’re the only one invited  
I said there’s no one else for you  
Cause you know I get excited  
When you get jealous too  
**

“You know exactly why Adam. The same reason you were all over that brunette tramp.” You rocked your hips, rubbing against his crotch as you moved your body. 

“Well, you succeeded in getting me all jealous and worked up. What do you plan to do about it?” Adam asked his hands moving to mold themselves to your ass, squeezing it tightly and sending tingles through you that only he could. 

“Why don’t you take me home and you can find out?” You asked, shrieking in delight as he hauled you up over his shoulder and carried you towards the exit, intent on doing exactly as you suggested.


End file.
